


Jak zaplanować bitwę? – poradnik dla początkujących

by A_lionne



Series: Sezon ósmy [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e02, Season 8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Bogowie odpowiadają na modlitwę Sansy i w drugim odcinku ósmego sezonu na naradzie wojennej zjawiają się dwaj wielcy przywódcy: Robb Stark i Tywin Lannister.





	Jak zaplanować bitwę? – poradnik dla początkujących

Sansa patrzyła na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy przeżyli w życiu niejedną bitwę i prawie płakała. Czy oni nie mieli żadnego planu? Nawet zalążka? Sama nie znała się na taktyce, nigdy nie interesowało ją to, jednak i tak wiedziała, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

Uklękła przed Drzewem Sercem i pogrążyła się w bezgłośnej modlitwie. Gdy przyszedł czas na zebranie, na którym ponownie mieli nie ustalić nic sensownego, usłyszała wycie Ducha na korytarzu. Było jednak znacznie niższe i bardziej chrapliwe. A z dworu odpowiedział inny wilkor.

I wtedy weszli. Dwóch mężczyzn, jeden o kasztanowych włosach i z rudą brodą, ubrany w skórę, z olbrzymią blizną na gardle i podziurawionym strojem. Przy jego boku kroczył ciemny wilk. Czasami coś mrugało i jakby ich głowy zamieniały się miejscami: młodzieniec miał łeb wilka i na odwrót.

Sansa zamarła.

– Robb – jęknęła.

Przy nim stał starszy facet, łysy, ze złotą brodą i nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem zielono-złotych oczu. Bił od niego prawdziwy lód. W czerwonym kaftanie miał dziurę na brzuchu.

Królobójca wyglądał na zamroczonego. Tyrion wytrzeszczał oczy. Nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Jedynie Daenerys wydawała się nie rozumieć całej sytuacji.

– Przepraszam, ale my się chyba nie znamy – powiedziała.

– Wasza Miłość, to jest Robb Stark, poprzedni Król Północy. A to Tywin Lannister, pierwszy namiestnik twego ojca. Problem w tym, że obydwaj nie powinni żyć od dobrych paru lat – wytłumaczył Varys.

– Usłyszeliśmy twoją modlitwę, Sanso. Przybyliśmy was wspomóc.

– Przepraszam, ale czy ten człowiek nie jest przypadkiem odpowiedzialny za śmierć moich bratanków, Rhaenys i Aegona? – zapytała Daenerys. Została zignorowana.

– Odłóżmy to na bok. Dla przetrwania ludzkości ja pomogę przy obronie Winterfell i zasiądę przy jednym stole z Młodym Wilkiem. Oczekuję, że wy również odłożycie spory na bok do końca wojny – głos Tywina wskazywał, że nie tolerował on sprzeciwów. – Na sali znajduje się mój zabójca, ale przeczekam to. Jeśli życie zniknie, mój ród razem z nim.

Tyrion chciał się odezwać, ale powstrzymał się, gdy trójka pozostałych przy życiu Starków, Sansa, Arya i Jon, rzuciła się do przodu ściskając brata. Bran nie poruszył się. Jedynie skinął głową.

Robb obdarzył Theona najbardziej jadowitym, zimnym spojrzeniem, jakie był w stanie wykrzesać ze swoich przystojnych rysów.

– Lord Tywin ma rację. Zawrzyjmy tymczasowy rozejm. A teraz opowiedzcie nam o naszej armii, armii Innych oraz streśćcie ze szczegółami plan.

Obydwaj przywódcy słuchali w milczeniu opowieści Jona o wszystkich żywych trupach, które spotkał za Murem.

– Mamy kilka mieczy z valyriańskiej stali i całkiem sporo smoczego szkła. Ale ich jest za dużo…

– Ile? – zapytał Tywin.

– Sto tysięcy? – odpowiedział Tormund.

– Nasz wróg się nie męczy. Nie zatrzymuje. Nie czuje. Nie pokonamy ich w walce.

– Jaka jest liczebność naszych armii? – dopytywał Robb.

– Około stu tysięcy dothrackiej lekkiej jazdy bez odpowiedniego uzbrojenia, niemal dziesięć tysięcy Nieskalanych, około dwóch tysięcy z Północy i zza Muru i dwudziestu tysięcy ludzi z Doliny Arrynów. Wśród nich jest najwięcej uzbrojonych w smocze szkło. I do tego mamy dwa smoki.

– A oni? Jakieś jednostki specjalne?

– Jeden martwy smok, kilkaset Białych Wędrowców, którzy są wyjątkowo szybcy i silni, a zwykła broń w kontakcie z nimi pęka – podsumował Jon.

– I martwe olbrzymy – dodał Tormund.

Tywin zmarszczył czoło.

– Czego ja dożyłem…? Smoki, olbrzymy, co jeszcze? Dzieci Lasu?

– Nie dożyłeś – przypomniał Tyrion.

Oczy Starego Lwa zgromiły go. Lord Lannister był znacznie bardziej przerażający niż wizja Nocnego Króla u bram.

– Dzieci Lasu umarły jakieś pół roku temu – dodał Bran.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

– Nie pokonamy ich w walce – stwierdził Jon.

– Więc? – dopytała Sansa.

– Stworzył ich Nocny Król. Jego słuchają. On je ożywia. Jeśli on padnie… To nasza szansa.

– Jeśli to prawda, nawet się nie pokaże – zauważył Jaime. Bardzo posiwiał od śmierci ojca.

– Zrobi to – rzekł Bran bezbarwnie. – Przyjdzie po mnie. Już wiele razy próbował dopaść trójokie wrony.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał tłusty Samwell Tarly. – Czego chce?

– Wiecznej Nocy. Chce zniszczyć świat, którego jestem pamięcią.

– Tym właśnie jest śmierć – zamyślił się chłopak. – Zapomnieniem. Byciem zapomnianym. Jeśli zapomnimy o swych czynach, historii, nie będziemy już ludźmi, a zwierzętami. Twoje wspomnienia nie pochodzą z ksiąg, a twoje opowieści to coś więcej. Gdybym chciał zniszczyć świat ludzi, zacząłbym od ciebie.

– Jak cię znajdzie? – odezwał się Tyrion.

– Naznaczył mnie. Wie, gdzie jestem.

Brandon uniósł rękaw płaszcza, ukazując czerwony odcisk dłoni na skórze przedramienia.

– Schowasz się w krypcie – rzekł Jon.

– Nie. Musimy go wywabić nim jego armia nas zniszczy. Zaczekam w bożym gaju.

– Chcesz być przynętą? – upewniła się Sansa.

– Nie puścimy cię samego – stwierdziła Arya.

– Ja z nim zostanę. Z Żelaznymi Ludźmi – zgłosił się Theon. – Odebrałem ci ten zamek. Pozwól, bym cię strzegł.

Bran skinął głową.

– Powstrzymamy resztę jak długo zdołamy – dodał Jon.

– Ser Davos i ja damy sygnał, by zapalić ogień – opowiadał Tyrion.

– Ser Davos sam doskonale potrafi machnąć pochodnią – zaprotestowała Daenerys. – Ty będziesz w krypcie.

– Walczyłem i mogę walczyć. U boku dzielnych mężczyzn i kobiet.

– Ich są tysiące, ty jesteś jeden. Walczysz gorzej niż oni, lecz myślisz lepiej.

Karzeł poddał się.

– Smoki pomogą nam w polu – rzekł Cebulowy Rycerz.

– W polu nie ochronią Brana – odrzekł Jon. – Musimy go strzec, ale na dystans, by Nocny Król zaatakował. Wtedy się zjawimy.

– Smoczy ogień go powstrzyma? – Arya zadała pytanie jedynej dobrze poinformowanej osobie w towarzystwie, czyli Brandonowi z tymi jego dziwnymi mocami.

– Nie wiem. Nikt nigdy nie sprawdził.

– Wszyscy umrzemy – podsumował Tormund. – Ale przynajmniej razem.

– I co sądzicie? – zapytał Tyrion.

Spojrzenia Robba i Tywina spotkały się. Obaj mieli tę samą minę całkowitego zażenowania sytuacją.

– Nie omówiliście mapy – zauważył Robb. – Dokończcie to wpierw.

Tywin skinął głową. Obaj byli już całkowicie przekonani, że to nie ma prawa wypalić.

– Co tu omawiać? – zdziwiła się Daenerys. Dothrakowie zaatakują wpierw hordą. Potem reszta umarłych nadzieje się na Nieskalanych. W razie potrzeby podpalimy te tutaj pale z drewna. Potem pozostaje wejście do zamku i obrona tam.

Robb rozkaszlał się. Tywin poczerwieniał.

– Czy ktoś tutaj ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o taktyce? – zapytał Robb. Nikt nie odpowiedział. – Widać. Wiecie, dlaczego wygrałem każdą bitwę którą stoczyłem? Dwa tysiące konnicy wystarczyły mi do pokonania dwudziestotysięcznej armii. Dlaczego? Bo miałem dobry plan.

– Wy macie olbrzymią armię i możliwości, jednak ten brak myślenia was zgubi – dopełnił Tywin. – Zacznijmy od podstaw. Mając dziesięć lat, lepiej ustawiłbym już konnicę.

– Umarli pochłoną tych waszych Dothraków. Nie boją się stratowania przez konie. Nic wam nie da szarża, gdy nie macie przewagi liczebnej. Lekka jazda jest szybka. Jej zadaniem jest nękanie – dodał Robb.

– Niech krążą wokół wroga póki mogą. Siekają na obrzeża i odjeżdżają.Tyle. Tak najlepiej się sprawdzą.

– Zastanawia mnie, jak te południowe armie z Essos radzą sobie zimą w tym klimacie? Zostali wyposażeni w jakieś futra? Chyba nie jest trudno zorientować się, jaką porę roku mamy?

Miny towarzyszy wystarczyły za tysiąc słów.

– A co z tą bronią? Jak oni mają walczyć? Ich broń na nic się zda przeciwko umarłym. – zauważył Tywin

– Ten problem załatwi się niedługo sam – rzekł Brandon. – Czerwona kapłanka tu zmierza.

– I co ona zrobi? – dopytał Robb.

– Podpali wszystkie arakhy.

– Konie nie spłoszą się? – zdziwił się Lannister.

– Skakały już przez ogień w bitwie. To wytrzymałe rumaki – odparła Daenerys.

To zadowoliło Robba. Przesunął konnicę na flanki. Tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Tywin skinął.

– Dalej. Dlaczego katapulty stoją przed piechotą? To więcej niż idiotyczne – stwierdził starszy z „prawdziwych dowódców”.

– I po co te pale i ogień, jeśli piechota stoi przed nimi? – spytał Młody Wilk.

Nastąpiła szybka roszada na mapie.

– Lepiej – stwierdził Tywin. – Możnaby jeszcze wykopać doły, ale raczej już za późno. Przynajmniej tyle niech ludzie poprawią. Natychmiast.

– Część armii powinna stacjonować stale na murach – zauważył Robb. – Zamek może się w ten sposób bronić przez wiele dni z nawet niewielką załogą. Na wypadek, gdyby się przedarli powinna stacjonować tu wielka grupa. Proponuję Północnych i Dolinę. Znają się na obronie tego typu fortyfikacji najlepiej. Przede wszystkim liczą się łucznicy.

– Smoła i olej też dobrze sprawdziłyby się przeciwko wspinającym się upiorom – dodał Tywin.

– Wracając do zasieków – kontynuował martwy Król Północy – dlaczego wszystko opiera się na pomyśle podpalenia przez smoka? A jeśli nie będzie odpowiedniej widoczności? Macie jakiś plan awaryjny. Błagam, nie odpowiadajcie.

– Do tego oddelegowałbym tę całą Czerwoną Kapłankę – dodał Lannister. – Ale skoro już mowa o smokach, niewykorzystanie ich potencjału w boju to grzech. Niech latają nad armią umarłych i palą co popadnie. Od tego są. Zauważycie, jeśli Nocny Król zjawi się na podobnej bestii. Wtedy zaatakujecie jego. Wspólnie.

– A włócznie…

– Włócznie? – parsknął Robb. – To żenujące. Smok nie boi się włóczni. Człowieka też można zadźgać widelcem, ale to nie powód, aby omijać wszystkie uczty. Uwierzcie, znam lepsze.

– Jaki macie plan przeciwko olbrzymom? Jak je zabić? Przygotowaliście specjalną broń? – pytał Tywin. 

– A teraz pytanie za sto punktów. Kto dowodzi całą armią?

Daenerys odchrząknęła.

– Brienne miała przewodniczyć lewej flance. Znaczy oddziałom Północy i Doliny, więc teraz jest w zamku. Ser Jorah dowodzi Dotharakami, a Szary Robak prowadzi Nieskalanych.

– A całość? Kto jest głównym dowódcą?

– No… ja – odparła.

– Ty latasz na smoku. Ludzie potrzebują jednego przywódcy. Kogoś, kogo posłuchają przede wszystkim ludzie z Północy i Doliny, ponieważ oni stacjonują w zamku. Dothrakowie będą daleko, więc nie ma problemu. Nieskalani posłuchają każdego – zauważył Robb. – Lepszego kandydata niż ja nie ma. W razie mojej śmierci dowództwo ma objąć lord Tywin.

– I ostatnia sprawa: Brana strzegą Żelaźni Ludzie. Ich broń sprawdiz się przeciwko trupom, ale jeśli nadejdzie Król Nocy, zrobi się słabo. Kto dołączy do jego straży?

– Ja – rzekła Arya.

– I ja – dołączył Ogar.

– Oraz ja – dodał Beric Dondarrion.

Obaj martwi przywódcy skinęli głowami.

– Gdzie schronią się kobiety i dzieci? – Robb zadał ostatnie pytanie.

– W krypcie – odrzekła Sansa.

– A jeśli zmarli powstaną? Doprawdy, nikt o tym nie pomyślał? – oburzył się Tywin. Jego własne dzieci okazały się kompletnymi idiotami! – Nie znam zamku, są lepsze miejsca?

– Lochy chociażby – zaproponował Robb.

Dalej dyskutowali tylko we dwójkę. Resztę zignorowali całkowicie. Po raz pierwszy dwaj wrogowie zjednoczyli się, wyłącznie dzięki głupocie rodzin i reszty świata.

  
  



End file.
